My first kiss
by luckystar994
Summary: What If Naruto wasn't the first one to Kiss sasuke...what if Sasuke had a forgotten childhood friend ....


"Hey Sasuke have you ever kissed anyone besides me

"Hey Sasuke have you ever kissed anyone besides me?"

It was 1:00 at night and Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were sitting on a grassy field watching the stars in the midnight sky. They were coming home from mission of delivering a scroll to the Land of Birds. Sasuke turned his head towards the voice. He could see Naruto, but the grass was blocking most of his view.

"So…?" Asked Naruto

Sasuke lifted his chest from the grass and shook his head to get the clippings out.

"Why do want to know loser?" Sasuke asked him.

"Actually Sasuke I've been wondering that too"

Sasuke turned his head to his other teammate Sakura .From laying in the field for this long her pink hair was quite messed up.

Sasuke sighed deeply.

"Oh Sasuke-Chan sighing this has to mean yes!!" Naruto said excitedly

"Shut up you loser!!" Sasuke said blushing

"Did you Sasuke…" asked Sakura shakily

"Well I guess you c-can say that…"

'Oh my gosh, Sasuke who, who, who?" Sakura said jumping up

Sasuke sighed again.

"S-she was childhood friend …" Sasuke said softly

"What was her name?" Naruto said getting really into this.

"Uh I-I can't remember…."Sasuke said banging his head. "Wait…wait… I remember she was really really sweet so I called her something what was s-s-SUGAR-CHAN. It was Sugar-Chan. Sasuke looked at his teammates expecting laughter.

Instead they gazed at him in astonishment

"Wow Sasuke you must of really cared about her." Naruto said sadly

"What was she like?" Sakura asked

"She was the best friend a guy could ask for" Sasuke said looking up at the lights in the sky. "I remember when I met her"

(Flashback)

The seven year old stood trembling before his angry father. Three weeks ago Sasuke's parents noticed the cuts and infections Sasuke has been getting ever since he started to practice the shuriken jutsu. So they told him start when you're ready so he would not kill himself. But Sasuke was determined to master it. So every night at midnight Sasuke would sneak out and practice. But when Itachi was coming home from a mission he was busted.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself" Sasuke's father hissed

"I'm so close to mastering it father I can do this" Sasuke cried out

"Sasuke this is just too dangerous for you"

"MOM"

Sasuke's mom nodded sadly and when she did her long black hair moved with her.

"BUT ITACHI DID AT MY AGE" Sasuke screamed out

"YOU'RE NOT ITACHI YOU WILL NEVER BE LIKE HIM, YOU A FAILURE AND A DISGRACE TO THE WHOLE UCHIHA FAMILY" He stormed out of the room leaving behind a slamming door.

Sasuke stood there trembling. Is that really what his father thought of him? He bit his lip trying not to cry.

"Sasuke-Chan…" Sasuke's mother said softly trying to calm her son.

Before she could finish Sasuke ran out the door down, the hallway, past Itachi (who looked at him with a worried face).

He just kept running not wanting to turn back. He wanted to get out of his horrible life. He tripped and fell into a pile of mud, and rain began to drum down on him. (Poor Sasuke-Kun…) As the Uchiha sat in the rain crying, cold, dirty, and lost he didn't notice that a little girl was watching everything he did.

"So I help him?" the girl asked herself as she stood behind a tree, watching the Uchiha boy cry.

"Daddy said to leave the Uchiha family alone, but he looks so sad…I should help him" The girl slowly walked to the crying boy.

Sasuke lifted his head out of his muddy hands and saw a girl holding her hand out to him.

The girl had a blue light kimono with red flames on the edges. Her hair was and mixture of purple and black. Bangs covered most of the forehead and two little pieces of it hung down the sides of her face. And the back of her head the purple/black hair was pointed out. Her face was welcoming and slightly blushing. She opened her eyes. Her eyes were like 2 diamonds. They were as bright as the sky.

"Boy are you alright" she asked.

"Just leave me here to die…I deserve to" Sasuke said coldly at her, his father's words truly getting to him.

""W-why do want to-to die." She shuddered shaking badly; the coldness of the storm was getting to her.

Sasuke stood up tears streaming down his face "WHY, WHY I'LL TELL YOU WHY BEACUASE MY BROTHER PERFCT, MY MOM TREATS ME LIKE I'M TWO, AND MY FATHER IS ASHAMED TO SAY I'M HIS CHILD."

Sasuke walked past her, not wanting for a girl to him acting like such a crybaby.

Even thought Sasuke's hands were numb from the rain, he felt a wet, icy object grab his hand. He turned and saw the girl holding his hand.

"I know how it feels, to feel so alone"

(End of flashback)

Naruto and Sakura were now sitting so close to the Uchiha that from a distance it would look like they were one person.

"So then what happened Sasuke" Naruto asked looking like he was about to explode from suspense.

"Well me and her began to talk and she said she had a cousin at home who made her look like a fool. And her father didn't care about her the slightest bit."

"Just like you" Sakura blurted out.

"Yea Sugar-Chan also said that her father didn't want her training either so every night at midnight we would help each other at the shuriken jutsu"

Naruto began to elbow Sasuke with that the-toughest-guy-in-school-is-a-big-softie smirk on his pink face.

"So Romeo "Said Naruto "when did you kiss her?"

Sasuke sighed heavily

"Well…"

(Flashback Again)

"SASUKE, SASUKE I THINK I DID IT"

Sasuke turned his head to the bouncing Sugar-Chan.

"Show me what you got girl"

She and darted off the ground kunai sticking out her fingers and BANG.

Direct hit! And BANG. Another direct hit!

Sasuke laughed at his friend's success. Suddenly he her heard screaming. Sugar-Chan fell off balance and was now heading full speed towards the ground.

With no time to think Sasuke sprinted off the ground and caught the girl in his hands.

Sugar-Chan panted heavily clutching to Sasuke's shirt.

"You ok?" Sasuke asked letting her down to the forest floor.

Sugar-Chan nodded shakily probably still in shock at her near-death experience.

(To an eight year old that is death).

"Let's take a break"

Sasuke sipped some green tea into his mouth and sighed softly.

"Are you sure you made this…it's really good" Sasuke said smiling at her

"Well my mother showed me the recipe" Sugar-Chan said taking another sip.

A few second of silence past.

"Hey did you ever kiss someone" Sasuke said breaking the silence.

"No one expect my mommy and daddy… you?"

"No I was thinking how girls are always so worried around boys because they think they're going to kiss them"

"Yeah I wonder why people think that they're first kiss is their most important moment"

"Maybe we should find out" Sasuke said shyly

"WHAT" Sugar-Chan exclaimed

"You know so we won't be worrying about in the future I mean your first kiss with best friend so there's no pressure" Sasuke said quickly

'Well I guess so"

They both closed their eyes and reached for the other's face. Their lips touched.

Fireworks were being set off in Sasuke's stomach. They stood in that position for a couple seconds then pulled away

"Wow…" they said at the same time

(End of Flashback)

Sasuke pulled his face away from the others.

'Wow Sasuke that's so sweet I hope my first kiss is like that"

Sakura said sweetly.

"So what happened to Sugar-Chan?" Naruto asked blankly.

"My parents found out about her and told me that because she was a Hyuuga I couldn't hang out with her. We still hung out we ever we could, but after my parents died I stopped talking to her and I…" Sasuke bit his lip trying hard not to cry "…never saw her again" His voice cracked at the end of his sentence. He got up not wanting for his teammates to see him crying and ran into the tent they were sleeping in.

"Poor Sasuke-kun…." Was all Sakura could say for the whole night.

(The next day)

Naruto and Sakura were walking down the streets of Konoha talking about what happened the pervious night.

They were so into their conversation that they didn't notice a figure was about to walk into them.

BUMP

Naruto landed butt first on to the dirt of the road. He looked and saw Hinata rushing towards him.

"Oh my … Naruto are y-you ok I w-wasn't looking" Hinata said as quickly as possible

Naruto stared at her closely. There was something so familiar about her.

"She's…she's…she's"

Naruto sprinted up and blurted out so loud that even I who was making this story could hear him.

"SUGAR-CHAN! YOU'RE SUGAR-CHAN" Naruto screamed to the heavens.

Naruto ran to Sakura tugging on her arm.

"Sakura the short hair, Hyuuga eyes, the purple/black hair…Sakura Hinata is Sugar-Chan"

Sakura took a good look at the Hyuuga girl.

"T-then that means…" Sakura said shakily

"…SASUKE KISSED HINATA" Naruto screamed finishing the sentence for her.

Hinata stood there very confused.

"What were they talking about?" She thought thinking if she should walk away or not.

Naruto ran the Hyuuga girl before she could make up her answer. He grabbed her by the arms.

"Hinata do you remember anything about the word Sugar-Chan?" Naruto said very seriously

Hinata stared into the boy's dark blue eyes.

Thinking…thinking….

It came to her.

"M-my friend used to call me that when I-I was younger…but how did know…"

He let go of her before she could finish and walked to Sakura and muttered a few words to her, then turned to Hinata.

"We know where your friend is" Naruto said

"You know where Raven-kun is" Hinata blurted out forgetting that was supposed to be the shy one.

"Raven-kun…?" Sakura asked

"I-I haven't seen him in years I can't even r-remember his real name how could you…."

"Just follow us" Naruto cutting her off.

Sasuke stood a red wooden bridge gazing at his reflection in the river below

"Who…who was she if only I could remember her name" He sighed

"Sasuke we have something for you…"

Sasuke turned and saw Sakura, Naruto, and the shyest girl in Konoha Hinata Hyuuga. There was a light summer breeze that past them that made the cherry blossom trees around them shake. Sasuke stood there blankly as the petals danced around him.

"Guys why on earth did you bring Hinata…." Sasuke froze

"Wait a second" Sasuke thought "That name…it can't be…"

Hinata shakily stumbled over to Sasuke her hands cupped together.

"Raven-kun…" She whispered

It was all coming back to him….Hinata was his best friend….Hinata helped him train…..Hinata is the one he kissed.

"I'm sorry I stopped talking to you….I'm idiot" Sasuke said staring into pearl like eyes.

Hinata fell into his arms and began to hug refusing to let go.

She began to cry.

"Your not an idiot ….Your my best friend" She sobbed in his chest

Sasuke looked past the crying Hyuuga and at his teammates. Naruto as always have that dumb dopey smile spread across his face his hand on Sakura's shoulder. While she stared sweetly into the Uchiha's eyes knowing she doesn't stand a chance against Hinata now.

"Thank you" He said almost in whisper tone. Then he put his head on Hinata's and began to hug her.

"I'm so glad we can be friends again" Hinata said smiling later that night.

They were sitting at the old training grounds they used to meet up at every night. Sasuke broke his gaze from the midnight and to Hinata.

"Yeah…" He said softly.

"Why I'm feeling so tense" Sasuke thought to himself. "Maybe I want her more than a friend"

His thoughts were irrupted by soft warm object touching his hand. He looked and saw that Hinata had put her hand towards the other. They locked their lips together. Sasuke began to put his arms around Hinata then pulled her in more. They closed their eyes, and the fireworks in Sasuke's stomach just kept going. After they pulled away, and the fireworks had stopped they stared at the other; both were blushing.

"I guess that means were not friends anymore" Sasuke said very seriously

"Why…" Hinata cried looking she was about to shed tears. Sasuke pulled towards her ear and stopped until he almost kissed it.

"We're more there that" Sasuke whispered then kissed Hinata on her cheek.

I can't believe I finished that. IT'S A MIRACLE.

Oh yeah…Naruto TM doesn't belong to me. (Gosh I wished it did)

Pairing: Sasuhina

This was a Clouding My Mind TM production.


End file.
